wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Janka II
Janka II |instigator = |goals = Conquest |result = Manaki victory |hideside = |side1 = |side2 = |hidecommanders = 1 |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |hideforces = |advancedforces = 3rd fleet (partial) 10th fleet 12th fleet Total: 113 ships | 1st task force 2nd task force (partial) 4th task force (partial) 1 supership Total: 52 ships }} |forces1 = |forces2 = |hidecasual = |casual1 = 51 destroyed 17 captured |casual2 = 13 destroyed 8 heavily damaged |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The was the longest-lasting and final battle as part of the Invasion of the Jankan Empire in the Liberalism war, lasting from the start of the war in August 2012 to May 2013. It involved a Manaki two-part space assault, then an invasion of the Jankan Empire's capital of Janka II, with supporting but fairly substantial roles played by the Iaondi Republic and Atalant. The battle lasted 9 months and saw the slow conquest of the blockaded planet by liberal forces. Their only other major planet, Nakar IV, had been conquered 2 months before the battle's end, so the eventual surrender of forces on the planet marked the end of the Jankan Empire and the beginning of liberal occupation. Background The Jankan fleet consisted of 5× 25-ship task forces, totalling 125 standard ships as well as two capital ship–esque "superships". Nakar IV was protected by two task forces, the Janka System by another two, and a final task force at a defensive position at 326.01°/5825 ly. Superships were around Nakar and Janka II. Shortly after the war's declaration, the defensive position was attacked by Manaki's 61-strong 3rd fleet during the Battle of 326.01°/5825 ly, and half of the Jankan task force was lost before retreating to Janka II. Following that, late at night on August 18, the Kandan Republic attacked Nakar IV, decimating the Jankans there and leaving them with only 3 ships and their supership to begin the 33 hour journey back to their homeworld early the next day. Less than an hour later, Manaki attacked Janka III with their 10th and 12th fleets totalling 75 ships, forcing the 25-strong Jankan fleet there to retreat with 11 losses. Janka was left with 51 ships and a single supership to defend Janka II now. The 3rd and 5th task forces, on their way from Nakar IV, did not arrive before the Manaki used their 10th, 12th and damaged 3rd fleet to attack Janka II. First space assault At approximately 13:32 on August 19th, the 113 Manaki vessels arrived at Janka II. Since it was the Capital, it was the best defended, however the 50 Jankan vessels present were no match for the 113 Manaki ships that arrived in system. They decided to hold out valiantly, and were assisted due to the presence of automated turrets and large stations that the Jankan's constructed after the BlyDonian-Jankan war in 2010. Manaki forces were overwhelmed by the long-range defensive field the Jankans had set up, their larger ships took substantial damage before even entering firing range. The diminished Manaki forces, both in terms of ability and morale, engaged the Jankan defensive stations and fleets in melee, but by 18:40 were forced to retreat with 67 losses and only 13 Jankan ships destroyed. The first assault was a critical failure for the Manaki, as any reinforcements on their side would arrive after the forces from Nakar IV would. ---- Jankan Ground Preparations The Jankan soldiers on the ground began setting up large defense grids all over the planet. Since the start of the war, a mandatory draft had been instituted, however recruits were still reporting to their training camps. This led to some very poorly trained Jankan soldiers who were forced to learn by example. Empress Geedin Manta, the leader of the Empire, was urged by her staff to leave the only remaining planet in the Jankan Empire that wasn't under attack or held and go to a safer haven. After fierce resistance, she left the planet. With nowhere to go, the neutral BlyDonian Civilization took her in under the pretenses of a normal political meeting. She continued to remotely run her government from Luega II. Second Manaki Strike Returning to the battle, the Manaki launched their fighters once again after a quick refuel from their supply ships. By this time, the Jankan fleet had lost twelve vessels in comparison to the thirty vessels lost by the Manaki. The Imperialist Fleet was able to hide behind their stations and strike with safety while the Manaki fleet took heavy casualties while fighting the automated defense grids the Jankan's set up. This time, however, the Manaki deployed bomber squadrons and completely ignored the Jankan vessels, this time attacking the automated turrets with their full on forces. The computers and troops aboard were overwhelmed with targets, causing slower reaction time. As a result, the tide turned and the Jankan ships were forced to move forward and protect their defense grid. This worked the the Manaki's favor, as the Jankan ships were not as powerful. By 10:43 PM, the Manaki's punched a hole through the primary Jankan defense grid, however it was quickly patched up before the Manaki could send down their drop ships or move close to the planet to bombard it. The Manaki and Jankan's were lost in a stalemate as their fleets slowly dwindled down. The Jankan Commanders knew it was a matter of time, however they kept on fighting regardless. Manaki Invasion On August 25th, after days of exhausting fighting in which the Manaki retreated five times to their moon sanctuary for rest and resupply, the Manaki finally routed the remaining twelve Jankan vessels, including the Jankan Flagship. They fled out of system to regroup and repair. They also destroyed all automated stations and captured various space stations. In total, sixty-seven Manaki vessels were destroyed. The Manaki drop ships immediately were dispatched, eager to capture the planet. However, with Janka II being the most populated planet in the Empire, they met fierce resistance. The entire civilization, even civilians, armed themselves to fight the invaders. Planetary shield generators rendered bombardment ineffective, and thus began the large ground assault. Manaki Withdrawl After weeks of a complete stalemate with high casualties on both sides, the Manaki finally withdrew due to added pressure from the south, where the Techian Navy continued its assault on the Manaki planets. Jankan Empress Manta returned to her planet, and the remaining Jankan ships returned to Janka II to rebuild. Automated machines began the reconstruction of the automated defense grid that the Jankan Empire prided itself on.